Stepping Stones to Love
by klrob
Summary: A 5 Shot of some stuff... Only 5 chapters! Each chapter is for a special time in Raven and Robin's love. Some fluff involved. Multiple lemons. Almost expect them in every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New random story. Read and review, s'il vous plaît.

Raven and Robin are together, but secretly, before this even starts. And this starts at some… random ice cream party. Yes, Starfire is OOC. And it's like a five-shot.

"Starfire…Raven and I are together. I'm sorry, I just…can't go out with you."

Starfire looked towards Raven for a confirmation, her innocent eyes looking pissed. Raven was looking down and staring at the ice cream toppings that sat in front of her.

No one saw Starfire pick up a handful of chocolate sauce in her hand until it was splattered all over Raven and dripping. Raven licked the chocolate sauce off of her lips and slowly opened her eyes to a satisfied Starfire. "I guess I deserved that…"

"Then you obviously deserve _this_." Starfire picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it all over the demoness.

Raven stood up, disgust evident on her face and stated, "Yeah, probably did."

She began to walk from the room and Robin was chasing after her. Before he left the room, he turned to Starfire and said, "No, Star. She didn't deserve that." He caught up to Raven as she stopped in front of her room.

"You okay?"

"Other than the fact that I have chocolate sauce dripping between my breasts, I'm just dandy."

Robin thought about that and was a little hard. "I just came to make sure of that, and…" Robin plopped a cherry he stole form the ice cream table on top of her nose and began laughing. Raven smirked at him and giggled before entering her room. Robin closed the door behind him.

"I do admit, you look pretty hot like that."

"Gee, thanks." Raven began undressing herself and all that remained were her pale blue cotton underpants. She could feel Robin's eyes scanning over her body and knew he was getting even more turned on. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Raven walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower, but was stopped by Robin.

"Do you know how delicious you look right now?" She turned around to face him, only to be drawn into a passionate kiss. She slightly pushed him away and saw he was only wearing his boxers. No mask either, just the baby blue eyes.

"I have to shower," she told him without a hint of authority.

"And I can help." He gently pushed her against the wall and licked her breasts. He was sucking, groping, rubbing, licking, and kissing her nipples and between her breasts. She moaned into his hair and was obviously encouraging his ravishing. He pulled down her panties and his boxers, picked her up, and brought her into the shower.

He made sure to thoroughly wash her hair, and especially her body. His prodding fingers entered her and she groaned. Robin glanced at her face before moving the two fingers that had already entered her. The two were scissoring while his tongue attacked her clit. She moaned and was pushing his head closer to her. He picked up one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder.

After a few more moments of pleasure, her heel dug into his spine and her fingers tugged at his hair. Robin knew by these reactions that she was close, and as expected, Raven came into his awaiting mouth with a scream. He drank every drop of her and stood up with a satisfied smirk. He kissed her, letting her taste some of herself. Robin reached behind her and turned off the water. He carried her over to the sink and began to towel her off as she simultaneously did him as well.

Robin carried her over to the bed once they were satisfactorily dry and she turned to him. She played with his hair for a couple of seconds before quietly saying to him, "I love you, Richard."

He turned his head towards her, his eyes wide with hope. "What?"

"I love you." Richard gave her a bright smile and told her, "I love you, too."

With that, they spent the rest of the day making love and whispering sweet 'I love you's.'

A/N: Okay…so that was as fluffy as it will probably get. I have the entire story, and this is probably the second fluffiest thing you will read.

Chapter 2: It's Robin's birthday, and he wants a special fantasy of him and Rae…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the new chapter to my fairly new story. Hope you enjoy…

Disclaimer: There's a reason it's called a disclaimer. But I do own Cheyenne.

Thank you to **00Kakkoi00****, ****TheDreamChaser****, **and **morphious444**for reviewing.

_TheDreamChaser: Yes, you ARE a very perverted girl. But you should still write the series of one-shot lemons, since they will probably be waay more… interesting than mine._

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesome reviewer who guessed about the street names. Here's to you, **I'MNOTCRAZY1.

**Chapter 2**

Raven woke up to the sunlight hitting her square in the face and a trail of wet kisses on her neck. She rolled over towards Robin, who was leaving that trail. She glared as hard as she could for waking her up.

"So, I see you're awake?" It was more of a question than a statement, and Raven continued her glaring. "No, I'm not."

She turned away from her naked lover and shut her eyes. She felt Robin shift in the bed and felt desire pouring out of his aura. Robin moved so that he was on top of Raven, and she opened one eye. "Are you really that aroused?"

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand. She stared at him with a questioning look in her eyes until he finally placed her hand somewhere on his body, that place of choice being his growing erection.

"Does that answer your question?" The empath's face was tinted with pink and she felt her hand move on it's own. He groaned under the wandering hand, and Raven felt 'Dick' twitch in her hand. Robin put his hand on her currently occupied one and stilled it's motions.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" Raven's eyebrows drew together in confusion before she realized… "Happy birthday, Richard."

The two were exhausted after they 'celebrated' Robin's birthday. It was around 10 o'clock when they decided to begin getting ready for the day. As Robin was putting his belt on, he turned to Raven.

"I have four wishes, you know. And two of them have already been completed in the past… four hours. You wanna know what the other two were?"

Raven rolled her eyes before she answered. "Of course I do, birthday boy."

"That's birthday _man_ to you. But the other two were number 1 and 4 on my list. Number 4 was to watch you pleasuring yourself," Raven rolled her eyes. "…And number 1 was a sexual schoolgirl fantasy. As in, you in a hot little uniform, forever in love with her sexy and amazingly talented teacher."

"Oh Azar. What type of wishes are those?"

"Sexual ones." Robin traveled the distance between them and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "So, where's my present?"

"That reminds me, I need to go shopping and I probably won't be back until…6, maybe? Definitely back in time for your party, but you'll have to spend the day having fun with yourself."

"So you won't be there to at least watch?"

"Nope, sorry." Raven gave him a true smile before kissing him once more. She was out the door before he had the chance to say anything else.

Raven stood outside the Deep Pleasures store, waiting for one of her best (non-Titan) friend, Cheyenne. Her face showed the obvious embarrassment while waiting for the woman. She spotted Cheyenne's head of tangled blonde curls and gave her a small wave.

"HEY, RACHEL!" Raven winced at Cheyenne's enthusiasm and waited until she was nearby the sorceress. "Hi, Cheyenne. Can we just go in, please?"

"Okay!" She grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her inside. "Maybe I can get something that Doug will like…"

Cheyenne began grabbing plaid clothes that would be suitable for what Raven had planned for Robin. Raven glanced at the growing pile and began to wander around the store. She skimmed through the offensive lingerie piles and found Cheyenne directly behind her. "Do you really need any of those? Come on, you have to go try these on." Raven let herself be pushed towards the dressing rooms and tried on everyone.

The two friends decided on the shortest plaid skirt thrown into the pile, which Raven would wear with a white button-up, buttoned with the least amount of buttons without being too slutty. Raven would also need to borrow one of Robin's random ties that he had.

While Cheyenne continued roaming the store, Raven went towards the vibrator section. She sighed and grabbed a random one off the shelf. "What the HELL is that for?"

"Apparently it 'increases womanly pleasure through a vibrating sensation.' This is the one reason that I will seriously kill Richard for."

"Right there is dedication. If Doug wanted me to do that, there would be no more 'Doug and I.'" Raven rolled her eyes and the two went to the cash register. Cheyenne grabbed Raven's arm right before she made it to the cash register and dragged her towards a random shelf. "So, how big would you consider Dick to be?"

"Um, do you mean Dick or… _Dick?_ Cuz one is…um, pretty big."

Cheyenne reached back and grabbed something. "Here you go!"

Raven read off the label and blushed. "You really had to get the extra big condoms?"

"They glow in the dark, see! And they're the flavored ones!"

"Oh, Azar." Raven grabbed the condoms out of Cheyenne's hand and walked to the cash register. After the two were checked out, they ran up to Raven and Robin's room. Cheyenne helped rearrange things to fit a 'schoolroom' while Raven got ready in the bathroom.

"I feel like a slut in this outfit. Is it too late to go out and get him a nice watch or something?" Cheyenne turned towards Raven as she came out of the bathroom and her jaw dropped. "Holy shit, no! You look smokin' hot!"

Cheyenne shouted her good-bye to Raven and turned to walk down the hallway. She passed Robin on the way and he stopped her. "Cheyenne? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, helping Raven with something," she couldn't help it as her eyes skimmed down to check out his package. She smiled and thought at how lucky Raven was. "Happy birthday, Dick!" Cheyenne walked out of the tower to the boat that was waiting outside.

Robin entered the bedroom and looked around with an amused smirk on his face. His eyes came to Raven and he sauntered towards her. "Hey…Is all this for me?"

"Of course. You are the teacher, aren't you?" Robin caught the mischievous look in her eye and went along with it. "Of course… Which is why I'm going to teach you about the human body."

Raven smiled as she said, "I know a lot already, but why don't you refresh my memory?"

Robin walked towards her and smirked. "This," he pointed to her nipple, "is the nipple. And this," again, he pointed, "is your breast. You've obviously filled out quite nicely for a woman of your…stature."

"I'm sorry, I missed that all. Do you think you could… touch them to help demonstrate their location?"

Robin grabbed onto her breast. "This is your entire breast." He rubbed his thumb over where her nipple was. "And this, is your nipple. It should get hard to show how… aroused you are."

Raven leaned forward, feigning interest. "Really? And what about in…_lower _areas?"

Robin held out his hand for Raven to grab onto, and he pulled her to sit on the top of the desk. He peeked under her skirt and pulled of her panties. His hand quickly returned to under the skirt. "These…are your outer lips. And then…" Raven gasped, obviously trying to hold herself back from something, but close to not succeeding.

"If you dig around in here," he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up towards her. She was smirking and panting, trying to concentrate on his face instead of what his fingers were currently doing to her. "…You should find the clitoris." Her eyes finally closed and she let out a loud moan. Her head fell back as she gasped for breath.

Raven felt the absence of his fingers and felt him stand up. She moved to act as if she were paying attention instead of falling victim to his amazingly talented fingers. He moved in between her legs, one hand beneath each thigh, and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

She began to take off his clothes as he did the same to her, both moving on top of the desk. Once her shirt, tie, and bra were left on the floor, Robin attacked her breasts with his lips. Raven's hand pressed his head towards her nipple as she moaned. Robin switched nipples and attacked the one previously abandoned.

Raven brought his face back towards hers and she successfully got off all of his clothes, save the boxers. Hers were already on the floor, somewhere Raven didn't currently care. Robin kissed her neck as she began to free his member from the prison it was being held in. He moved back to her lips and occupied her there while his hand began to wander to lower extremes.

Her hand opened a desk drawer and got out a flavored/glow-in-the-dark condom that Cheyenne forced her to buy. Robin saw something glow and moved his face towards it. He finally saw what it was and laughed. Raven slipped it onto his cock and he was once again distracted by the beauty underneath him. Once on, he teased the outer lips before he fully thrusted deep into her. He felt her walls clamp onto his member before he pulled out again. Raven whimpered before Robin plunged back into her tight depths.

The two found the rhythm before Robin felt her walls clench around him and heard her scream his name. Hearing her scream his name made him cum, and he began to scream her name. The two came together and their orgasms rocked the desk. Robin rolled, unfortunately off the desk. He made sure that he landed on his back with Raven on top of him, and heard her laughing and panting through his passion-filled hangover. She collapsed onto his chest and the two waited until they were calmer before they spoke again.

"Happy birthday, Richard…"

"Well, obviously Raven's present beats all of ours," Cyborg groaned as he heard his teammates loud cries.

:Please, friend, what did Friend Raven give to Friend Robin?"

A/N: …and that's it…R&R, plor flavor. (I really don't speak any Spanish.)

\/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I haven't updated in forever….Just wanted to mention before this starts that Richard/Robin/Nightwing's birthday in this series is on April 26, and Rachel/Raven's is on January 18. But Robin/Richard/Nightwing is a year older. Or (insert so many months) months older than her. So, yes.

Thanks to **TheDreamChaser, Gingerstorm101, and xx ravenwingsxx **for reviewing. You guys cracked me up.

So on with the… citrus. (insert stupid looking face here.)

Chapter 3

Richard Grayson had one of the most perfect presents for his girlfriend's birthday.

After several months of deep thoughts, hot sex, and many 'I love you's' he was going to ask her to marry him. The plan was absolutely foolproof and perfect; as long as he made sure the others didn't interfere. Richard and Rachel had become normal civilians (or as normal as normal could get for two former teenage superheroes) after a decent decision that the Teen Titans were simply not Teens anymore.

Not very many villains came to Jump anymore, for many were afraid of the pain they would most likely endure. Rachel and Richard had made the simple decision to move in together after the Titans split. Beast Boy, now known as Garfield Logan, was an aspiring actor waiting for his big day in Hollywood. Cyborg, now known as Victor Stone, chose the occupation that almost everyone expected of him, which was to become a mechanic. Starfire, known as Kori Anders, was currently living in Paris as an international supermodel. All constantly kept in touch and were still the best of friends.

Richard had decided a couple months ago that he should spend some of the money Bruce gave him to get a decent start on a nice mansion for him and his girlfriend. Rachel, being the practical and stubborn woman she is, did not want a huge house, but rather a small apartment that they could easily share. The couple eventually managed to agree on a modest penthouse that was furnished to suit both of their tastes.

Rachel was currently visiting Kori while she was temporarily in town on vacation, which gave Richard the perfect opportunity to prepare for the proposal. He had decided that they would go to a fancy restaurant and he would propose from there.

He had finished calling to check on their reservations and began to think about how he would actually give her the ring. In her drink or food seemed too risky, considering that she could never find it and accidentally swallow it. Or worse, she could choke on it. Proposing from the knee seemed too cheesy, and Rachel just about hated anything cheesy. He had finally decided on just handing her the ring in a casual manner, acting like it was nothing. Richard glanced at the clock and saw the time. _4:30._ Rachel should be home in about an hour, leaving her half an hour to get ready for dinner.

Richard made sure the ring was hidden and properly prepared for her to open before she arrived home. _Everything is perfect…_

_**One Hour Later…**_

__Rachel walked through the door exactly at 5:30 to Richard's eager face. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Hey… What're ya doing?"

"Waiting for you, of course."

"Are you nervous that I wouldn't have made it home or something? 'Cuz here I am, and there you are, practically bouncing out of your really nice clothes," she carefully observed.

"Yeah, dinner tonight, remember? At that restaurant you really like? So go get dressed, like, _now_." He began pushing her towards their bedroom and playfully smacked her bottom. She turned her head slightly, just enough for him to see her smirk. She walked in the room and closed the door. Now all Richard had to do was wait for the next half hour…

_**45 Minutes Later…**_

"So, explain to me again exactly _how_ it takes a person _45 minutes _to actually get into a dress and fluff her hair a little?"

"I'm a woman, you should've expected this!"

"So, can't you be less of a woman for _15 minutes?_"

"No, I can't, _Dick, _considering I was actually born a woman!" Richard winced as she called him Dick. To everyone else, it was a nickname, however perverted it was. For Rachel, it was spat at him as an insult. She had once told him how it was practically giving everyone permission to call him cock or balls or something equally perverted. This resulted in the spanking of a lifetime for her…

It had taken Rachel 45 minutes to get ready for this night, delaying everything by 15 minutes. Luckily, there was no traffic, allowing the car to speed to Sceau l'Amour (1). Rachel was currently giving Richard the silent treatment after their argument. The two walked in and were immediately seated at their table, which was an advantage of being rich.

Rachel seated herself, and refused to allow Richard to pull her chair out for her like a gentleman. He sat down across from her and she gave him a quick glare and looked down at her menu. The night was already turning ugly…

Time managed to fly by as the couple ordered and ate. Richard was relieved as Rachel began finally talking to him in the middle of the meal.

"So are we getting any dessert?"

"Do you want dessert?"

"I don't know…" Rachel glanced down nervously and looked back at him beneath her dark lashes with a small smile. Rachel had finally decided she wanted dessert, and Richard grew nervous. He knew it was finally time to give her the ring.

"So, I have a present for you…" He began casually.

"Please tell me it's not that expensive. You know I hate it when you spend money on me." Richard gave her a medium sized box and she glanced down at it. She pulled off the ribbon, then the top of the box, and she looked back up towards him with confusion in her eyes. "Go on, open it."

Rachel continued to open the boxes, getting more pissed off as she opened every box. So far, about 5 boxes were neatly placed inside of each other. She opened another box, and sighed in frustration. She glared back at Richard, who was calmly sitting with a grin on his face, trying not to laugh.

"If there's another box inside this, I swear I'm going to stand up and leave the restaurant. Then, I'm going to lock you out of the apartment. And I will personally make sure that you are sleeping on the couch, sexually deprived, for _weeks. At. A. Time."_ Rachel made sure to enunciate each syllable in the last four words.

She began to pick at the box and finally got it open. She glared at Richard, raised both eyebrows, and began to stand up. "Wait!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. Her nostrils were flaring and Richard wanted to laugh. He smirked at her before saying, "You have to be patient. Just open it, I promise it's one of the last boxes."

"It better be," she easily threatened.

She got the small box and began to furiously unwrap it. Halfway through, her cell phone rang and she answered it, knowing it would piss him off. "Hello?" Richard sighed, thinking the conversation would take her only seconds. Of course, that was before he heard her say, "Oh, no. I got time." She smiled at him innocently, but with a vicious look in her eye. 15 minutes later, Richard groaned and covered his face with his hands. He furiously whispered, "Just get off the damn phone!" She grinned at him and shook her head while answering (to the person on the phone) "Mhmm." Richard grabbed the phone from her and spoke to the person on the other side in a matter considered dangerous, "Rachel is busy at the moment. She'll call you back," And hung up.

"Um, I was trying to have a decent conversation with Kori, thankyouverymuch."

"Could you finish opening your goddamn present so we can go the fuck home?"

She leaned onto the table and amusingly smiled at him. "Such language will not be tolerated." She was obviously challenging him.

"Just open. The present. Now." Richard was speaking through gritted teeth and was ready t attack someone.

She leaned back from the table and smiled. "Okay."

She finally got to the last box and opened it. Richard heard her breath catch, and he leaned back in his seat, finally relieved.

"What… what is this?"

"A ring."

"I can see that. It just… looks like a wedding ring…"

"Good. Rachel," he took her hands in his, "I love you so much, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Even though, you are one of the most stubborn people I know, and… I just love you so freaking much. Will you marry me?"

Rachel bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah. But there's one thing…"

Richard's face dropped. "What?"

"You're not on your knees, begging for me to marry you like most people."

He released the breath he had been holding and laughed. "Sorry. And you already accepted, so it's a little too late."

She giggled and began to take the ring out. She began to put it on her left ring finger when Richard noticed and said, "Here, let me get that."

She slapped his hand away and rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ an invalid. I can do this myself." He rolled his eyes at her, but smiled at her nonetheless. The two decided to leave the restaurant early for they had some _celebrating _to do at their penthouse…

** PAGE BREAK**

Rachel and Richard crashed through the door, attacking each other furiously with their mouths. Rachel grabbed at Richard's jacket and pulled it off, throwing it to some random corner. She repeated the same thing with his tie and shirt before they finally collapsed onto the couch, their lips never leaving each other. Richard began to unzip her dress, which was a simple black strapless dress that ended 3 inches below the knee. The dress was finally off when he finally got a good look at her. He saw her garter belt and smirked. Seeing as she wasn't wearing a bra tonight (making him grow harder at the thought), he began to travel a series of kisses down the side of her pale neck. He chose one particularly tender spot and began sucking on it, giving her a hickey. She groaned as she reached down and stroked him through his pants. His mouth was now directly over a semi-hard nipple. He glanced back up at her, quickly enjoying her arousal before his lips began their descent onto the nipple. He began to suck, nip, and lick it until it was finally erect and hard. He repeated the process to its twin, and Rachel moaned.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her wet sex against his, and grinded down on him hard. They both moaned and he picked her up. He brought her to their bedroom and began at her belly button. He slowly dragged all of her remaining clothing off of her and felt himself harden even more. She obviously felt his arousal against her thigh and decided she should help him with his clothes. She quickly made his clothes disappear off his body and licked her lips. She rolled them over, allowing her to dominate.

She kissed the head of his member before taking it into her mouth. Every time her head bobbed down, she would take in more of him until he was completely in her mouth. She ran her tongue along the bottom of his member and he groaned. Richard pushed her head down onto him even more as she began to fondle his balls. He felt himself coming closer to his release as she pushed her tongue slightly into the slit at the top of the head. He tugged her hair enough to get her to raise her head at him and began making her way back up to his mouth. Rachel made sure that Richard felt her kiss the patch of hair above his hard sex and finally made it back up to his mouth. He was panting underneath her, and she knew it was hard for him to let her dominate.

She ran her tongue along the outer shell of his ear and whispered, "Do you like it when I do that?" He nodded and swallowed hard. She lightly kissed him before pulling back, leaving him to chase after her lips. He growled audibly before he turned them over, allowing him to be on the top. He rubbed the head of his member against her, which made her inhale. "Dick…"

He smirked and roughly entered her. He stopped as she screamed, surprised at his action. He waited a couple of seconds before he began to thrust into her slowly. "Faster…" He complied with her and began to move faster and harder into her. Within minutes, he began to relentlessly pound into her before she began to raise her hips up to meet him halfway. He felt her begin to shudder, knowing she was close. He pounded into her harder and faster than before as she exploded around him. He began to come into her as he felt her coaxing it out of him. The two slowly were brought down to a pant and the looked at each other. "I live you, Dick…" Rachel whispered breathlessly. "I love you, too."

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning, Richard walked out of the bedroom with his boxers and yawned. He sat down at their bar and watched Rachel prance around in her underwear and his button up hanging haphazardly. She turned around and gave him a small smile. "Morning."

"Morning." She walked around the kitchen, continuing to prepare their breakfast. She had learned a few months ago that she only sucked at making pancakes, but her waffles were amazing. Victor refused to let her leave without being able to make the perfect waffle.

"I already ran a bunch of damage control. Mrs. Kirkley came upstairs to complain about the screaming last night…" she trailed off. "And I'm pretty sure that the Cophlates think I murdered you last night."

They smiled at each other, but were interrupted before they could kiss by the door. Rachel walked over and opened it to a young woman around the age of 26.

"So I would really appreciate it if you guys could keep your sex lives to yourselves, especially since I am one of those unfortunate people who don't have one. You kept me up all night with your screaming and bumps and stupid thumping, so next time, PLEASE. SHUT. UP!" and with that, she walked out.

The couple turned to each other with shocked looks, made eye contact, and burst out laughing.

A/N: So…? Reviews make my world go round… or at least, square shaped. I didn't want to describe the ring because then I'll have to get waaaaaay too fluffy and emotional, which Rachel/Raven does not do. So… imagine a ring with a decent sized diamond, but modest.

(1) Seal of Love… so cheesy, but it's cute, you have to admit.

~klrob


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, new chapters may be coming quickly for this story since there are only supposed to be two chapters left. This one is just your basic sex. No marriage, birthdays, nothing. Just sex. Actually the very kinky OFFICE sex...

Thanks to **TheDreamChaser, Gingerstorm101, **and **morphious444** for reviewing.

**TheDreamChaser: **since there is most obviously a communication issue going on here, I did say yes, like four times (stupid fanfics and their slow messages) and how I would love to. Hopefully, you know what I'm talking about… And hopefully, you'll actually read this. PM me if you actually do read this about the alternative messaging thing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't freaking own it. Does everyone understand?

Chapter 4

Valentine's Day was most definitely a romantic day. So why exactly did Rachel Roth and Richard Grayson having so much trouble with it?

Rachel and Richard were currently planning their wedding, as they have been since Richard had proposed. Today was the one day that Rachel didn't want Richard to actually go to work. She had already planned something for the two of them, so it came as a shock when he turned her down for his job. Bruce Wayne obviously had a little thing for Rachel, which definitely contributed to the fact that Richard was away from Rachel today, working.

Richard was sitting in the office chair, waiting for his secretary to come in and give him the file on the Ganderson case. Wayne Industries was supposed to involve weaponry for them, and Richard just wanted to escape home to his fiancé. Rachel had called four times already, waiting for him. The former Boy Wonder was supposed to be home two hours ago, and he knew about Rachel's plans for the two of them.

"Mr. Grayson…" purred his flirty secretary, Tess. "Here are the files you wanted on the Ganderson case?"

"Thank you, Tess…" Richard was beginning to become annoyed with Tess's obvious flirting with him. If Rachel ever found out…

"Do you need anything else?" Of course she decides to lean down over his desk, her boobs practically popping out of her shirt.

"No, thank you, Tess."

"You're sure…?"

"Yes, thank you. My _fiancé _hasn't called any more times, has she?" Tess straightened back up and looked around the room nervously. Her eyes met his once again and she simply stated, "No, she hasn't." She walked back towards her desk, her seduction plans obviously thwarted. Richard smirked to himself as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Richard… Where the _fuck _are you now?"

"Hey, Rachel…"

"I ask again. Where the fuck are you right now?" Rachel was asking this way too calmly…

"I'm still at the office-"

"Well get your fucking ass to this apartment right now, or I swear to Azar that I will personally drag it back here. And you _know_ how I get when I'm angry."

Richard grimaced. "Give me fifteen more minutes and I'll be leaving."

"That's what now? Two hours and fifteen freaking minutes?"

"Rae…"

"Don't you DARE 'Rae' me. Just get your fucking ass HOME." Richard hung up the phone and sighed. He was getting ready to go tell Bruce that he was leaving in the next five minutes, since his fiancé was beyond pissed at him.

**PAGE BREAK**

After his 30 minute discussion with Bruce about his responsibility to the company, and how he needs to focus on more important things when working, Richard wandered back up to his office and found the door unlocked. It was strange, considering Tess had left her area, which is when she locks his office for him.

Richard reached for the light shift in a defensive position, ready for an attack. The lights flashed on as he felt someone's hair lightly brush over his lips and chin. He finally got a good look at who it was: Rachel.

"So what took you so long, Boy Wonder?"

Richard cleared his throat. "You know its Nightwing."

"Is it?" Richard cocked his head slightly, going over the hidden message in his head.

He finally got a good look at what Rachel was wearing when he came up with nothing. A trench coat covered up everything, except her shoes, which looked about 4 inches high. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"What was supposed to be your Valentine's gift?" She set her hard glare on him, and he was ready to cower in fear of all the threats she held in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay? Bruce has been really strict and up my ass all day because of this stupid case."

"Whatever. We didn't even get to properly celebrate Valentine's Day. As in, the first time we actually celebrated it?"

"We've celebrated it before… haven't we?"

"No. Any other times were when you decided we should go on patrol before anyone celebrates, and we would always happen to find _something._ And we would have to take care of it. It's the first year where I actually sort of cared about it, and you blew me off for some case!"

"Rae… There's no reason we could do some celebrating here, right? I mean, you're here…I'm here…" Rachel rolled her eyes and was about to respond when the phone outside his office rang. Richard growled, obviously irritated. Rachel walked out of his office and picked up the phone. "Wayne Industries, Rachel Roth speaking."

Richard followed her out and watched her answer the phone. He wandered over behind her and began to untie the sash holding the trench coat together. He slowly took of the coat and let it fall to the floor. His eyes took in her outfit inch by slow inch.

Rachel was wearing a nipple-less black lace bra, a garter belt, and thigh highs. _No underwear._ Richard could not believe she actually went out like that.

"Yes, of course, sir… of course…I'll be sure to tell him…No, thank you…okay…Have a nice evening." Rachel hung up as Richard slowly began to kiss her neck and allowed his hand to creep up the side of her thigh. By the time his hand reached _its _destination, his lips had collided with hers. His fingers were slowly and delicately rubbing her outer lips and coaxed a moan out of her. His lips traveled back down her neck and she softly put her hand on his chest.

"We should…go somewhere more…private…" Richard took his hand out of her and led her inside his office. Richard locked the door as Rachel quickly shucked his pants down. By the time they were near his desk, the only clothes he had on were his boxer-briefs. Rachel had somehow acquired his tie in the middle of everything and was left with nothing else.

Richard took his arm and swiped it across the top of his desk, knocking everything on before onto the ground. He carefully placed his fiancé on top and began to play with her nipples. He slowly licked one and savored her moan as he blew on it. He repeated the same to the other and finally began to suck on it. As he did this, Rachel reached down and grabbed his cock. She began stroking him as he played with her sensitive nipples. Her grip on him tightened to a point where it was almost painful for him not to come. Her hand stopped at the head of his member and she began to rub it back and forth, slowly at first, but gradually increasing speed. Richard was about to come in her hand when she suddenly pulled away.

Richard ducked his head between her legs to begin 'returning the favor.' His tongue traced her slit when she began pushing his head deeper into her. The pink muscle finally entered her and he felt the wetness that was already seeping out of her. He heard her moan as his tongue delved deeper into her and barely reached her G-spot. Her back arched off the desk and her lips were caught on the moan inside her throat. He pushed two fingers into her and began pushing for her spot. After about four strokes, her essence poured out into his mouth. He lapped it all up, including the cum off of her thighs.

He stood up onto his feet and licked her ear before grasping her thighs and hoisting her onto him. He groaned at how tight she already was, regardless of her orgasm two minutes before. He slowly pulled all the way out before almost violently thrusting back in. He repeated this process slowly, drawing cries out of both of them. She was urging him faster, and he felt he owed her that…

Richard was thrusting in and out of her, hitting her G-spot every time, when she finally began to lift her hips to meet him. When their hips crashed onto another the fourth time, Rachel's vision was covered in a white blindness as she felt her orgasm wash over her. Richard felt her clench around him, and he thrusted wildly two…three more times before he released his seed into her. The room was filled with their names and other profanities when Bruce Wayne walked in… (1)

Bruce's eyes opened and then quickly shut closed. "Richard!"

The object of his horrification looked over towards him and quickly began blushing. He took himself out of Rachel before standing up and grabbing his boxer briefs. He quickly pulled them on as he followed Bruce out of his office. He shut the door behind him, giving Rachel the privacy she needed to get dressed and resituate herself again.

"What the _hell_ are you doing on that desk?"

"I was celebrating Valentine's Day with my fiancé, considering my jerk of a boss wouldn't let me go home yet."

Bruce sighed, exasperated, and ran a hand over his face. "Just make sure you burn that desk when you clean up. And I'll find a new one for you to use." Bruce was shaking his head as he walked away.

Richard looked at his retreating form, shocked at his reaction. Rachel came out of the office, as dressed as she could be compared to what she was wearing before. "Did I get you into trouble?"

"Surprisingly…no." Rachel gave him a small smile and embraced him.

They stood there for a couple of minutes, holding each other, before they finally began to get ready to leave. Richard made a mental note to give Bruce some sort of thank you present, because he knew Bruce would never look at the two in the same way again.

**END CHAPTER**

A/N: R&R. One more chapter afterwards. I'm going to have six actually, but the sixth is going to be thank yous and stuff. Reviews are the loves of my life…

(1)You have no idea how tempted I was to stop there.

~klrob


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter, everybody! This is…the end. And they got married around June.

Thanks to **TheDreamChaser** for being the one person who was awake around midnight to actually review my story.

so **DreamChaser…** now I have almost NO idea about how to get in touch with you, since I checked last night (or this morning, whichever you prefer) and within the past day, and the PM thing isn't up… My YouTube account… I don't use that, like, ever unless… well, never. So…I guess PM me with your email and I'll email you, saying it's me…or something like that… Since fanfiction only allows people to email with stuff like "KLROB (SPACE) (SPACE) (EMAIL PERSON) (dot) COM". So, try that I guess, and I'll email you back.

Chapter 5

Seven months.

It has been seven months since Richard Grayson proposed to Rachel Roth. Two months ago, they had finally sealed the deal. The first month was amazing, with all the sex and the amazing honeymoon and more of the sex. The two week honeymoon in Virgin Islands helped a little, although they definitely weren't virgins…

The problems had started during the honeymoon, but Richard wasn't thinking anything of it. Rachel just seemed a little moodier, and spent longer in the bathroom every morning. Now, it was getting downright suspicious. Rachel was spending up to an hour and a half in the bathroom every morning, and that was before lunch.

The other week, she had gotten so pissed off at him for coming home half an hour late that he's been sleeping on the couch since then. But for the past two nights, she's been coming out to sleep on the couch with him. A little cramped, but he got better nights of sleep those nights.

It was the first morning he was waking up in a bed. He turned over to look at the clock. _7:30._ The sounds of running water were coming from the bathroom. Richard got up and put on a fresh pair of sweatpants, commando. He knocked on the door and tried the knob. Locked.

"Hey, Rae, you okay in there?" He heard the water turn off and she opened the door, looking a little pale. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You just look…paler than normal." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen "Rae, don't just walk away from me. I mean… come on. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Dick. Just fine." She had called him Dick. That wasn't good. Rachel glared at him for a second and got herself a glass of water. "Are you seriously sure? I mean… last night, you seemed fine, but right now…"

"Of course I was fine last night, we were having sex! It's kind of hard NOT to be fine when you're having sex!"

"Sorry, I just mean… before we were having sex, you seemed pretty fine too." Rachel continued to glare at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Richard groaned in frustration. "Could you just tell me what's going on with you and call it a day?"

"I told you. Nothing is going on."

"For right now, I'll believe that. Mostly because I'm covered in… well… I just smell like sex. I'm not going into work smelling like sex." Richard turned to go into the bathroom when he stopped and turned to face Rachel again. He looked down at her naked ring finger. "Where's your ring?"

"What?" Rachel was acting a little too innocent now…

"Where. Is. Your. Ring?"

"I took it off. It should be sitting on the bathroom counter in that little basket, mostly because I was about to get into the shower."

"You don't wear it in the shower?"

"No…why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't." Richard groaned again and grabbed her hand. "What the hell, Rich?"

"You and I are about to go take a shower."

"Not in the mood."

"Well, isn't that just too fucking bad?" Rachel glared at him. Richard began walking towards the bathroom, dragging her behind him.

"Would…you…let go of me?" Richard stopped, turned around, and grabbed her around the middle. He easily hoisted her over his shoulder, but was careful enough to avoid the flailing limbs being flung at him. He finally reached the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet before he locked the door. Richard stood in front of the door, thus blocking her exit.

"You and I are going to get into that shower. Together. No exceptions, okay?" Rachel looked ready to kill him. Of course, he did just talk to her like she was a kid…

Rachel got a gleam in her eye that looked almost dangerous, and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. She got off the toilet and began to seductively walk towards him. She cocked her head and smiled, once the shirt was finally on the ground. She stood in front of him, in her glorious nude. She trailed a finger down his bare chest, leading down to his noticeable erection, which she softly grasped.

"We should get in the shower then…" Her hand reached back near the top of his sweatpants and gave them a tug. She leaned over and began pulling them down with her teeth. When the teeth slightly grazed his throbbing member, he audibly hissed, and he could sense her smirk. When the cursed sweatpants were off, she stood back up and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the shower.

"We should probably clean you off… you have a little something right…_here_." Her adventurous finger trailed up and down the shaft before it finally met the tip that was leaking. "And lucky for you, I'm the right girl for the job." She reached behind her and turned on the water before getting on her knees. Sitting at eye level with his cock, she looked up at him.

"So, what do you want me to do with _Dick?_" She ran a teasing finger along the underneath of his member.

"Whatever you want." Richard was finding it hard to concentrate on what she was saying, and now, he was surprised he could think. His mind was in a blurry as he felt the warmness of her mouth engulf him. "Rachel…"

Her tongue traced the vein as she moved him in and out of her mouth. She moaned onto him as he pushed her head slightly closer to him. He lightly bucked his hips, but not enough to gag her. He finally came into her mouth as she bit the head of his cock. She licked him clean and stood back up.

Richard shoved her against a wall and kissed her hard on the mouth. His hand travelled her side before grabbing her one leg to life it around him. He kissed her neck as he pushed two fingers into her, feeling her heel dig into his ass. Rachel groaned as the fingers inside of her began scissoring and thrusting. Richard kissed her on the mouth again, allowing her to moan into him. His fingers finally reached in far enough to hit her sweet spot, and they brought her close to her finish. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled his fingers out and quickly thrusted his twitching cock into her, not wasting any time.

He thrust in hard enough to reach her sweet spot once again, making her scream slightly. He grunted as he repeatedly pounded her into a blissful heaven. Rachel's orgasm triggered one of his own and they both held onto each other for support. After a couple minutes of standing there with the water running over them, they finally regained feeling in their legs, enough to finish their shower. Rachel quickly got out and wrapped herself in a towel. She made a path towards the bedroom and Richard got out, running after her.

When he finally made it to the doorway of the closet, Rachel had on some short shorts, one of his tee shirts that almost covered the shorts, and was obviously not wearing anything underneath. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated about something.

"Rachel…" She turned to face him with a glare. "What, Richard? What the helldo you want?"

"I want you to tell me why you're so pissed off at me." He grabbed a pair of boxers and quickly pulled them on as she replied, "I'm not pissed at you." Rachel walked out of the closet and into the living room, sitting on the couch. "You obviously are."

"No, I'm not, Richard."

"Yes, you are, Rachel!"

"What the _hell_ is making you think I'm mad at you?"

"Well, you're just acting that way!"

"That's not a freaking excuse!"

"What is with all these mood swings?"

"Mood swings?"

"Yeah! One minute, you're attacking me, the next you're seducing me, and then you're attacking me again!"

"I am _not_ having mood swings!"

"Yes you are!"

"I am not!

"Would you just stop! Seriously!"

"Do you want me to stop being pregnant too?" Tears shone in her eyes and he leaned back, in shock.

"…What?"

"Do you want me to stop being pregnant too? Because that's why I'm having these stupid mood swings. And why I'm in the bathroom all the fucking time. It's because you got me fucking pregnant!" Richard stood there in shock, Rachel with tears falling down her cheeks. Richard moved towards her cautiously, and slowly pulled her into his arms. "You know I love you, right?"

He heard her sniff and felt her begin to hug him back. "Of course I do, Boy Blunder."

"And now, we're gonna be parents…"

A/N: That was it… I'm sorry that I don't know all that much about pregnancy and stuff and when people start showing. And that was just so freaking fluffy near the end…

Review, please! I beg of you!

~klrob!


	6. THANK YOU

So I wanted to write a thanks to everyone… I'm going to be one of those super cheesy people.

Thanks to:

**morphious444**

**dcarnoc77**

**terraXbbXFAN2**

**froger495**

**icecoffee18**

**00Kakkoi00**

**Some1's Lost Soul**

**.kupcake**

**xx ravenwingsxx ()**

**christmas15286**

**Piisa**

**i'm so hollow**

I wanted to thank you guys for all reviewing or just generally paying attention to my story.

And than a super awesome thank you to **TheDreamChaser** for reviewing my story every single chapter and sticking with me. Totally wanna dedicate this story to you, especially since I'm pretty sure I made you explode more than once.

~klrob


End file.
